<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>25 things my boyfriend needs to know by inkyscrivenings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489299">25 things my boyfriend needs to know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings'>inkyscrivenings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry, poetry from LHK's POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyscrivenings/pseuds/inkyscrivenings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>25 things that Liu HaiKuan thinks Zhu ZanJin needs to know about</p>
<p>or a list of 25 things a sappy souled romantic likes about his boyfriend written in poems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liu Haikuan/Zhu Zanjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>25 things my boyfriend needs to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[ZhuLiuHai Challenge 2020: Day 3 Prompt - Happy Birthday]</p>
<p>A/N: I thought I'd write some poetry for Zhu ZanJin by Liu HaiKuan to fill in the birthday prompt, so here it is in all of its sappy, cliched 'glory'! I imagined this as something KK would write for ZZ so some of it might not be accurate/might just totally be nonsense etc. Enjoy or cringe along with me haha 😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. Eyes &amp; Eyelashes</strong>
</p>
<p>Here in our bed, I watch you wake every morning<br/>long lashes flutter softly, fanning delicate cheeks<br/>I love that moment when your sleepy brown doe-eyes meet mine<br/>you give a slow, dimpled little smile, nuzzle closer for a kiss, which I willingly give<br/>I think I'm the luckiest man alive</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2. Lips &amp; Mouth</strong>
</p>
<p>I don't think I've ever told you how much I think about your lips each day<br/>soft and sweet, pink cherry blossom, petal-soft<br/>I feel like kissing them every time you talk back, just to shut you up in the gentlest way that I know how<br/>then it's heated, parted lips, hot mouth burning on mine as you smirk against my lips<br/>You know that I've already forgiven you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>3. Neck</strong>
</p>
<p>Snowy and arched when we're in bed together<br/>coyly curved when you're trying to flirt<br/>elegant and swanlike whenever we're out together<br/>the way my hand curves against your neck it's perfect<br/>my favourite spot to kiss you at the end of the day</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>4. Hands &amp; Fingers</strong>
</p>
<p>Your hands are small, smaller than mine<br/>they're soft and smooth with the warmest palms<br/>I love how your fingers feel threaded in mine<br/>it's like we're connected and I feel so comforted<br/>I hope you never let go of my hand</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>5. Waist</strong>
</p>
<p>Narrow, dainty, slender, vulnerable<br/>is what I think when we dance together in our apartment<br/>I love holding you close and <br/>I feel the need to protect you every time<br/>I know I will never let go of you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>6. Legs</strong>
</p>
<p>The flexibility of a dancer<br/>your legs are the loveliest that I have ever laid eyes upon<br/>they are a marvel to watch whenever you dance<br/>strong and powerful they latch around my body<br/>and yet whenever you dance, they are graceful as ever</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>7. Smile &amp; Dimples<br/></strong>
</p>
<p>Warm like the sun's glow<br/>bright like the stars<br/>never has a man been so lucky<br/>as to bear witness to your dimpled cheeks<br/>that mark each moment of your happiness</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>8. Laughter<br/><br/></strong>Like the peal of soft tinkling bells<br/>the sound of your laugh reaches my ears<br/>it is distinct, so velvety rich and warm<br/>sometimes it catches in your throat, dying out softly<br/>when I pull you in close just to steal a little kiss</p>
<p>
  <strong>9. Pout</strong>
</p>
<p>Whenever you're angry, there's this cute face you make<br/>from the crinkle in your forehead, the gentle wriggle of your nose<br/>you push your plump little lower lip out<br/>I can swear it's just begging to be kissed<br/>but you won't let me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>10. Kisses</strong>
</p>
<p>If anyone ever asks, the answer is yes<br/>I'm addicted to your kisses<br/>the soft gentle ones that you press against my neck just before we sleep sometimes<br/>the hot open-mouthed ones as though you cannot get enough<br/>and the ones in between with the little nips and sucks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>11. Hugs &amp; Cuddles</strong>
</p>
<p>I don't know if it's possible to feel this way<br/>but every time you come to me for a hug or ask to cuddle<br/>I want to protect you and hide you away from the world<br/>just so we can spend time together in our little love nest<br/>where we are free to love without boundaries</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>12. Absence &amp; Distance</strong>
</p>
<p>The ache and longing whenever we're apart is horrible<br/>there is nothing else to compare it to but this profound feeling loneliness<br/>for every time I plan, I plan for two, for me and you<br/>I wonder then, if you miss me as much as I miss you?<br/><em>Hey, Xiao Zhu, I'm already at the arrival hall, waiting for you :)</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>13. Dancer</strong>
</p>
<p>Flowing rivers, spiraling leaves<br/>a storm of vivid emotions<br/>elegant, you enchant me<br/>vibrant, you grip me<br/>my eyes never stray</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>14. Adorable</strong>
</p>
<p>I think it's cute when you call me HaiKuan-<em>gege</em><br/>when you sometimes act like you're five because you just want some attention<br/>when you link arms with mine sometimes but then forget we can't be <em>that</em> close in public<br/>when you try to cook for me but then it doesn't turn out right<br/>when at the end of the day you curl up in my arms on movie night but fall asleep instead</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>15. Beautiful</strong>
</p>
<p>Beauty is when you're wearing my sweater<br/>it's when you're caught up in a dance and don't notice me watching<br/>it's when you're shower fresh with your hair still dripping and a towel on your head<br/>it's when you're under me, writhing, cheeks flushed, legs hooked about me<br/>calling and whispering my name</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>16. Gentle</strong>
</p>
<p>On nights where I want to be pampered you let me lie in your lap<br/>your tender fingers card through my hair while you watch over me<br/>sometimes, you give me butterfly soft kisses<br/>you tell me everything will be alright<br/>and we'll get through this together</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>17. Small</strong>
</p>
<p>Have I mentioned how much I love looking down into your eyes?<br/>This height difference always makes me smile<br/>You know I'll still love you without your heels and padded insoles<br/>You know I'll still love you even if I have to bend down to kiss you every time<br/>And secretly, I think it's hot whenever you pull hard on my shirt and drag my lips to yours</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>18. Perfection</strong>
</p>
<p>I thought perfection would be just having you by my side<br/>I thought perfection would be us living together<br/>I thought perfection would be us going out on dates, yet we're still hiding<br/>We're blessed, more blessed than most, I get that<br/>but perfection would be to publicly declare these feelings I have for you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>19. Food</strong>
</p>
<p>I love when your cheeks are full (of food)<br/>When your lips glisten, stained with sauces and gravy<br/>As a chef, I am most satisfied when you sigh contentedly<br/>That's when I know that you've had your fill...or have you?<br/>Because you give me <em>those</em> eyes asking for more</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>20. Books</strong>
</p>
<p>You're hard to disturb when you're reading<br/>on top of that, you're a very fast reader<br/>You're always so concentrated with your glasses on<br/>head bent as your devour your latest read<br/>I'll be here waiting until your next adventure ends</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>21. Future</strong>
</p>
<p>In my future, I see you<br/>I see us, standing together<br/>In my future, everyone knows<br/>they know that I love you<br/>they know that we are together</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>22. Friend</strong>
</p>
<p>Everyone starts as strangers, except for you and I<br/>we met, we connected and we never let go<br/>you seemed so familiar back then<br/>and even though I didn't know you, I wanted to<br/>So I talked mostly to you and teased you relentlessly, I'm not sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>23. Lover</strong>
</p>
<p>Before you became my lover I considered you my closest friend<br/>there was just something about you, that drew me in<br/>Then one day I stopped seeing you as a friend<br/>I fell, head over heels, straight into your heart<br/>I just knew somehow that you were perfect, right from the start</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>24. Sunshine</strong>
</p>
<p>If people were colours, you would be yellow<br/>for the sunshine and warmth that you bring into my heart<br/>You don't believe that my entire world revolves around you<br/>Yet in my universe, you are the sun and I the Earth<br/>steady, constant and true</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>25. Home</strong>
</p>
<p>A place of comfort, a haven from storms<br/>shelter, a nest, and so much more<br/>for now, these four walls are the only place where we can truly be ourselves<br/>and yet home is where the heart is or so they say<br/>well, Xiao Zhu, my heart lies with you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Tell me never to do poetry again or tell me which number was your favourite! I swear I make better poems than these... </p>
<p>Also, 25 things because ZZ turns 25 this year!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>